


Plucking a Flower.

by Squiglemouse



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Explicit Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiglemouse/pseuds/Squiglemouse
Summary: Dealing with loss is hard when you're not even sure what you lost. (explicitly Brother Nier, no papas here.)Much of this fic draws on the various side stories. As well as the supplementary ending E.





	1. Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to take a moment to thank my beta who has proofread most of this work. Thank you Harloq.
> 
> The first chapter draws a decent bit of material that is rewritten and added to from Ending E.  
> Carrying on this work has been inspired in large part by some excellent fan art and I will be putting links to them at the end of chapter 2 in the notes.

Kaine wasn't sure when it had begun. Her memories were... off and something had been missing. Logically, it made sense it began with the her lunar tear flower after vanquishing the shadow lord. Not that she could remember the fight. It had been an agonizing despair tinted with liquid need. The tears she couldn't escape had fallen then, Yonah had remarked that she had saved her.

 

The young girl, roughly thirteen or so. She had journeyed all this way to save her. So much sacrificed along the way. She had become a selfless person, but when? When had her rough around the edge persona crumbled to the point she would commit countless sins and atrocities for a girl that wasn't even her relative? Sure she was still gruff and swore readily, but it was all so odd.

 

So she had led Yonah from that place. The place where Emil died, the place where the traitorous twins passed away. Her thoughts turned to her turmoil at his passing. Emil had been kind, had worked so hard to save her from petrification. The surprise she had when she awoke had quickly melted to affection for the boy she saw as a brother. There had been surprise for some other reason, but she couldn't recall. It had been accompanied with that same pulsing want in her belly.

 

She had wept when she witnessed the resting place of the King of Facade. Gored upon the great shade boars tusk. They had laid the beast low at the cost of all their lives. There was a look of contentment and triumph upon his frozen features. Fyra had met a good man. That mere thought made fresh waves of tears fall. So Kaine did her best to shield Yonah from the bodies. “Bastards, you weren't supposed to die before us...” Words spoken so softly Yonah might only have heard a ghost before telling her. “Close your eyes and take my hand.” Her right hand grasped Yonah's left and gingerly lead her through. The soft clack of her heels reverberating as they left the shrine.

 

That small rickety boat ride back had been awkward. The guard lamenting that so many had gone that way but only two had come back. Wondering if that meant it had been a failure or if the threat of the shades would come to an end. She had eventually retaliated with a “Shut the hell up you fucking bastard and guide the boat!”. It had been her first proper outburst after leaving the shrine. But even it felt somehow hollow and empty.

 

She had stayed just long enough in the town to make sure Yonah would be alright. “I'll be leaving you here, but you must grow strong.” She wasn't sure why it mattered if she grew strong.

 

Yonah had only nodded and then after a moment asked. “You... you will come back and visit right?” Her voice soft and scared, like she too knew something was missing and so she latched on to the first thing she saw. Kaine just hated it was her. After all this emptiness inside her was begging to be filled with violence. To throw her life away, but if someone needed her. No if Yonah needed her, that soft, kind, white haired child... then she lacked the ability to truly say no and follow through.

 

Thus did Kaine leave the village. Making an initial trip to inform Sebastian of Emil's fate. The southern fields were still vibrant with life and more than a few shades. Every feral group she met was met with a furious rage. A deathly wail breaking from her lips as if she had died back in the castle, and was simply looking for a place to lay her tomb stone. She had quickly discovered her wounds didn't stitch up like they used to. By the time her heels had carried her to the mansion she had been covered in cuts and bruises. Her loud knock had brought the man to open the door with exclaimed surprise.

 

His first act was to treat her wounds. Applying balms and gauze and then securing them. In the process they had definitively discovered her left leg and arm were normal in all sense of the word. Finally having finished treating her the question came up. “Where is master Emil?” His eye's flitting about expectantly like it was expected the slightly skeletal boy would enter the room any moment now. It was like a knife being stabbed into her stomach.

 

The older man had stood still like a rock before crying softly. The image had been one she wasn't prepared for and had ended up breaking down and crying as well. The pair sharing a hug for comfort. She ended up staying the night and recounting the full tale. Well as best as she could. She neglected to mention how there seemed to be holes in her memory. When the morning light came he saw her off with a smile and thanked her for being like a sister to the boy. “Hey stop it, I've got a fucking image to maintain. Making me cry every other conversation is blowing it...” Her heart wasn't really in that complaint but a sad little smile graced her.

 

From the now near empty mansion she traveled north through that village. Dirty looks from ignorant villagers boring into her backside that varied from lust to hate. It was something she had become accustomed to. She stopped only long enough to leave a few things she had picked up along the way. Hopefully Yonah would be able to trade them for the things she wanted or needed.

 

Kaine didn't linger long. Something about that home made her angry. Like she wanted to strike someone, not sure whether she wanted to beat them to death or make love all night. She traveled east, momentarily looking to the north. The lost shrine. The place where Weiss had come from. Where everything had gone wrong. Grim truth of everything being made apparent in the most painful of ways.

 

As her showy heels slipped a bit on the sandy path leading to Facade she looked back. Inhaling deeply Kaine closed her eyes to the tranquil forest path. Everything in her kept screaming that something was wrong. Something or someone was missing. Sometimes when she closed her eye's she could hear someone call her name, the hint of a face appearing in her mind for a moment. It never lasted but every time was as vivid as the last. In these moments she was at peace, but afterwards it promised untold violence to the first hostile she met.

 

She could no longer met out her magic but her unnatural strength had not left her. Saw like blades lashed out at every insect or wolf that dared to come her way. She gathered what she could and would during the cold nights fix a roaring fire to roast them over. Weiss and Emil had shown her a life where she wasn't alone. So now that she was thrown back into that isolation it stung greater.

 

On her second day she saw the great stone gates of Facade. Those familiar masked men waving to her in recognition as they lowered the gate. With the loss of Weiss she realized all too late communication was impossible

 

They had quickly realized something was wrong when she didn't make any motion to speak. Eventually they had sent someone off running. When they returned it was with a young child in tow. “Miss Kaine, we have heard much of you. Where is the King and his men? They left to assist you. Why do you avoid speaking to us?” Her features twisted in perfect misery. She had somewhat hoped she wouldn't have to recount the boy kings fate. Instead she would because a young child could communicate.

 

Slowly she sat upon the ground. Unsure if she would remain standing if she tried to tell the tale. “He came, they all did. Truly they were in the nick of time. Without them we would have never rescued her...” Kaine gulped softly eyes blinking back tears she had yet to realize where there. “There was a great big boar bastard of a shade. We kept putting the fucker down. But it wouldn't stay down... they held the line so we could move ahead.”

 

The boy was visibly stunned by his body language before recounting the bits he had been told for his peoples benefits. Finally done so he waited, certain there was more. Kaine wished that had been it, but it wasn't and it was only right they know everything. “We came upon the shadowlord. The fuckers kept making it difficult. Weiss... Emil... they aren't here anymore. Still your young Lord. He truly was the spitting image of gallantry when I descended the tower. They laid so many spears into that fucking boar I thought it was a pin cushion... He was on the floor though, covered in blood. Probably dealt the final blow. Still he looked triumphant. Bastard couldn't wait to see Fyra I guess.” Kaine blinked again, her vision blurred before realizing she was crying.

 

As the boy relayed this part she watched them tense. Before a collective wail of sorrow took over. There was a certain pride in the posture of the soldiers even as they mourned loudly. “Thank you for telling us their fate. I do believe he will always be the king of Facade to us.” This strange little boy seemed to be wise beyond his years. It made her think of just how soft and small Emil had been.

 

She didn't have the strength to remain in Facade. The people however made it clear they would always welcome her. It was a strange sensation to have given her hand in the fate of their king. On the next day she left Facade. Eager to separate herself from all others. Perhaps in isolation she would be able to work out the void that seemed to linger in her memories. After all so many things weren't adding up even to her less than brilliant mind.

 

The Northern fields proved to be fairly full of animals. It was rather shocking just how few shades she witnessed. It was relatively welcome after having left a trail of blood and allies everywhere else. Entering the path to the Aerie however had been emotionally trying. She had hated the place and the people. The things they had done and said to and about her had made sure of that. So she put them out of mind, trying to ignore their new non existence.

 

Instead she busied herself with patching her home. Bringing back piles of wood and stone. Building stone walls to the woof of the cave that obscured the fact anything was back here. She even took the time to try and plant crops like she imagined Yonah had once done based on the field at that home. All these things she does to try and bring a sense of peace to her life. It doesn't stop the nightmares.

 

Every few nights she wakes in a cold sweat, a name sitting on the tip of her tongue. The sensation that she's lost the only thing that will ever matter to her. Quickly the lost sleep begins to add up, she tries to assuage it with violence when she sees shades. It brings no peace to her. Tyrann isn't even there for her to swear at and tell to shut the fuck up.

 

But that isn't the worst of it, no the worst is the dreams that feel so similar to the nightmares. Only it's the act of waking up that upsets her, noticing her visibly arousal. Inevitably she feels compelled over time to at least try and satisfy it. That maybe if she does these dreams too will pass. Just like with the violence and the nightmares it does nothing.

 

And so Kaine visited every few weeks, a welcome interruption from her fitful sleep and violence. Bringing the fruits of her purposeless slaughter. Hides and contraptions of unknown intent. Each time she came back the black scrawl seemed to have spread a bit further. Even with this certain death staring so many of them down they violently resisted the idea of Kaine staying within the town. Though that didn't stop Yonah's eye contact. A silent plea for her to stay. To keep her company, that she was lonely.

 

Not that she wanted to, she still had her home. The image she had made for her grandmother. That ugly drawing that the old woman had loved. It was her home, the Aerie and the tormentors that had lived there were gone. And something within her ached painfully at the idea of staying with Yonah. Something within that situation was wrong beyond belief.

 

With the passing of days the world kept spinning, the sun always hanging high over the sky. Part of Kaine just wanted it all to end already. The relapse was in full sway, they had after all learned that much in the end. In this way did she pass three years of misery.

 

Often she was drawn to the edge of the cliff that remained, today had been one of those days. Only to be informed by a frantic messenger from behind that something was amiss in the Forest of Myth. The fact that they had taken the time to come to her isolated edge of existence alone told her volumes. So she had simply sworn back at the oaf. “Yah yah dumbass. Slow your speech or people will think you're the village idiot.” Okay so she was a bit irate because her melancholy had let him sneak up on her.

 

Still it had lightened her heart how he scampered off like a scared dog. After all that was what that village was full of, barking dogs and bitches. So she had carefully checked her supplies. The loss of Tyrann had been a mixed bag she had discovered. On one hand his crass behavior being gone was not missed. On the other she lost magic and a companion she had only just begun to understand. Finally satisfied that she was prepared, ample healing tonics and such. Kaine fixed the lunar tear to her hair.

 

Every time she touched it or wore it, for a moment it felt like she was just a moment from recalling. A flash of white hair, a handsome protective face. Name just hanging on the tip of her tongue so painfully. It was so near to her lips but it always escaped. “God damn why can't my shitty brain ever remember...” Tone irate as she began her trek from her slightly upgraded hovel.

 

She swept her eyes across the fields of the northern plains. In a mere 7 years, at least that's what she thought it had been, the amount of animals and even the plants seemed to have plummeted. Sure she could see some sheep, goats and even a boar in the distance. Things were still visibly getting worse. Kaine couldn't help but be somewhat grateful that none of the people she loved most would have to live through it. She cared about Yonah but that girl seemed to have gotten much better.

 

Click clacking steadily she walked towards the forest of myth. Eager to see what had the villagers so panicked they would send for the “freak”. As she grew closer the sights twisted and changed. Where once it had been just grass and trees now there was a strange crawling spread of wiring and cables. The further in she got the more confusing things were. Trees with machinery growing out of them, or was it trees from machinery? Did it matter? Ground slick with oil and sap. “What fucking shade bastard is responsible for this bullshit...” Her voice was filled with hostile wonder as she traipsed further and further into a forest that was nothing like two years ago.

 

As she neared a massive tree that was as colorful as the fireworks she had once watched outside Yonah's village with Emil... the memory made her frown a bit, someone had brought her meat. But that didn't make sense, the villagers always hated her but there had been an ache in her belly at that moment. Still she was a greedy woman and while her memory seemed to have holes where a person should be, the taste of that meal still felt so strong. It had been crisp skinned and tender. “Why hello there! I a-”

 

Startled Kaine slammed her sword straight through the figure that had appeared from nowhere. Head rolling to the ground before the whole crumbled and rose from the ground a dozen meters away. “What a violent brute! Allow me to introduce myself I am X35nyJ8, and I am the overseer of this place!” Those arms spread out displaying a rather overdressed figure. Kaine thought it was a suit but wasn't sure since till now she had never seen one. “X35nyJ8?” Her voice paused as she eyed up this stranger. Hands twirling her blades in an aggressive display.

 

“You would not understand the language of my true name.” A mirthful know it all smirk on that strangely average face. “So do call me what you like, be it “Overseer”, or maybe “Young man”... or perhaps instead your trademark swear of “bastard”?” Her face scrunched up in irritation at the way he seemed to talk down to her... and he wasn't done talking. Kaine felt the urge to stuff his nonexistent throat with her fist. “I'm sure there's plenty you don't understand. So why don't we start with the first three! Perhaps this forest? Or maybe little ole me! Oh oh, or better yet the future! The things to come!”

 

Before she even had a chance to speak again the loud mouth was on a monologue. He had to be a bad guy with how he rambled on. “So you see my cute little reject. This forest is not truly a forest. No no far more amazing than that! It is a terminal, meant for studying the demonic element and quantum physics!” A shrill laugh echoing from his throat while she paced a bit uncertain where this was going. “We have finally entered the endgame! Truly a wondrous thing to be privileged to live to see. Though a bit of a shame with the shut down beginning.” As his explanation carried on a swarm of P-33 drones arrived.

 

She had just enough time to flip out of the way of the first ones attack. Right hand slamming her blade through the chassis of the second drone. “One fucker dead and-” Her complaint was cut short by a drone hitting her back.

 

“I am a gestalt, a life form bound within to handle and control. The Demonic, the Gestalt even the Replicants! All things within this area that are under my jurisdiction!” Was this bastard just saying he was something near identical to what Weiss was? But how? Why? Wailing another violent scream Kaine dashed through the half dozen remaining drones. Saw toothed swords flashing dangerously as the rust buckets dropped to the ground.

 

“Ah! Just shut up you bastard! Just shut your fucking face I'll be right there to fucking kill you!” Her hair disheveled as she saw a new contender pop up. A large P-33 Robot, she had fought one before... but someone had been with her? Who? She unleashed a roar of frustration in response to these conflicted emotions.

 

“Ohhoh? IS that the lad? Rather dashing innit he? Tell you what defeat these kiddos and I'll tell you why you came. Who that boy is that makes you flutter like a maiden!” His voice was like throwing water on the boiling oil of her rage. But the promise of answers on the, person shaped, hole in her memories? That made her ache, a want full of hope and desperation. Like that she drops the robot before an echoing beep rang out. A mirror image of her own form, down to the lingerie and uncharacteristic (for a lady, not Kaine) panty bulge.

 

“Oh oh and the last point! The future! What awaits us...” His voice seemed somber a hint of rage simmering under his surface. “This world is a failure... and I've lost my purpose... We don't need humans or worthless machines!” Oh that was definitely rage, Kaine thought as her blades were met with her duplicates. Her doppelganger getting the better of her, to think she would die to an impersonation. The poor mans swear prone sword maiden. Shit at least she would die fighting unlike what what happened to Kali.

 

Her peaceful acceptance of the idea of death was interrupted by the cry of a voice. High, desperate and full of affection. “Kaine!” A small figure shrouded in a tattered robe, that characteristic grin. Surely it couldn't be Emil, it must be a deathbed hallucination. She must have been gored by her opposite. “I won't let you take her away when I finally got back!” His soft voice roaring like a storm as a torrent of arcane energy arced through the air. Doppelganger fried like so many pastry treats that Kaine had never been able to try. Pariah status and all. Her eye's hovered over Emil's floating form tearing up in shock and awe.

 

“E-emil-” Swallowing loudly she fought back the desire to cry. Things hadn't turned out all awful. Everyone she cared about hadn't died or disappeared like sand through her fingers. “You little fucker-” Her voice cracking a bit as the reality of his survival really hit. Where once he had a pair of arms and hands now there was four. In his right pair a staff like his old one was held, the left pair seemed focused on weaving other magics.

 

While she was having an emotional moment the world around them was shifting. The surrounding trees all melting down into the landscape, the central one lighting with energy like a bonfire. This ominous light spurred Kaine back into action as if realizing how much time she had allowed to be wasted. “Kaine! That tree it's the source. We need to bring it down.” Emil's soft voice rang out as his magics were refocused burning across the landscape to the brilliance core of the pseudo plant.

 

Heels clacking loudly across the almost metallic ground she threw herself at it, vicious blades carving a wicked pattern upon the surface. Cracks of light bleeding out as swears broke from her lips. “You mother fucking cum sucking sycophant! So much for answers without shoving a god damn blade down your throat!”

 

Where before the surrounding trees had melted down now everything seemed to. The definition of the world surrounding her and this tree fading away. “So we fused machines, plants EVEN humans together! Magic truly a wondrous thing! Defying all of reality!” A manic cackle breaking from the suited maniac. “Simply wonderful! Wonderful you see! Something like you growing so strong!” His physical form fading away in the peripheral of her vision.

 

Cables whipping around in a storm of magical fury. The sting of them upon her back broken by Emil's protection. “Kaine! Keep going!” Saw like blades slamming into the bark of the tree till it gave with a final violent creak. The light growing ever stronger as she kept stepping forward, arms swinging the blades randomly. With every step the furious winds grow quieter till there is no noise but her own.

 

A void of pure white, was this reality? A dream? Kaine's eyes grow wider as she can almost see the silhouette of a person in front of her. This, whatever it is she's been looking for it not knowing it was missing. Dropping her blades her gloved fingers fumbled to try and grasp on to it. The figure slipping back like smoke.

 

“ _ **...ine... don't...”**_

 

A fresh stream of tears broke down her face. Ugly sobs wracking her at the soothing voice. That familiar ache growing in her, only this time the possibility of sating it is real. He is real.

 

“…… _ **.go back….. do not………. come here….”**_

  
  


“…… _ **don’t…..”**_

  
  


Violently she grasped to it. Squeezing till her hands pulsed with pain, she could feel it trying to slip away. Losing this again was unacceptable, and she doubted she would get a second chance. “Fuck you! You think you can decide what I do with my life?!? No! I'll decide how I live and what's good for me. You s-son of a fucking shade bastard! It's my decision to live and die as your sword!” Voice raising in itch as she clung tighter, emotions and thoughts she tried to keep to herself leaking out. “So stop trying to leave me behind!”

  
  


Kaine's eyes stung with every fresh wave of tears denying her a clear sight. A painful wail breaking from her lips at just how powerless she seemed to be, she couldn't even drag this one thing back with her... “I have to have this! I don't care if it kills me or the world, name a price and I'll fucking pay it!”

  
  


A push across her back shocks her, she makes headway closer to the figure thanks to it. Who or what did it? Did it matter? No she thought it didn't matter. Any price she would pay. “Stop fucking around on me! What makes you think I'll be happy without you around! Don't I get in a say in what happens in my life and the meaning therein?!? It's my life and I'll do what I fucking well please!”

  
  


In this moment she felt truly strong, the figure losing ground to her tenacity. She can almost smell him, the kind gentle boy, that saved her. “Get your scrawny, no swimming ass back here or I'll drown you myself you cunt sucking cuckold!”

 

 

 

 

Blinking rapidly Kaine noted how the white faded back to the soft blue of the sky. The calls of birds and other wildlife filling the air as she re-orientated herself. Where before the center had been dominated by a tree now it was a massive techno-organic lunar flower. “Nnngh... fuck my hea-...” Kaine's complaint stopped as suddenly as it began when she realized there was a warm, heavy thing laying in her arms.

 

His hair was a brilliant white like the flower perched in her own. She can't help but squeal softly in delight as the gentle scent of his musk hit. Possessively her arms wrapped tighter about him as she leaned back against the stamen. This, this was right. The excitement was growing in her belly again, like a fire out of control and she wanted to spread it. Had he been awake; Kaine assumed he would likely have been bothered by her excitement pressing into his body. So she took his sleep to enjoy touching and holding of his nude form. Careful to not overstep any bounds, she wanted him to accept the fire she had for him and make it his own. Not foist it upon him.

 

She tried to think back to the last moment, to the push. It hit her, there had been a voice. She wasn't sure how she had missed it. “I'll be leaving this guy to you, lingerie woman---” That cocky sassy voice, it had been Weiss, she was sure of it. And this young man who was laying so near in her arms. He had been the grease that had made it all work.

 

“Mmmm.... I missed you so much Nier...” Voice dripping with affection as Kaine nuzzled her nose into his messy length of hair. That scent, so perfect and strong.

 

“Kaine... is that...? It's Nier right?” Emil's skeletal mouth stood wide open as he floated closer. Glancing over how Nier's body lay across Kaine. Nier was definitely different than his memories, the one he recalled was taller and stronger. This looked more like his younger brother.

 

Kaine smiled gently at Emil before burying her nose in those wild locks of hair. “Mmmmhmm... this little fuckhead of a bastard put us through a lot...” Her arms visibly tightened on Nier's sleeping form. A display of both the desire to protect and to possess. She sat this way for a few minutes, enjoying his heat and the fact that he simply existed again. Relishing in the memories that seemed to slowly leak in. Flustered when the memories turned borderline to her own feelings. The way she constantly failed to express them.

 

Nier had been majestic when she had awoken from petrification. Like a fluffy dog and all she wanted was to hold him. The feeling had only grown stronger from there. Still this younger Nier... this wasn't bad either, especially when she knew exactly how he would grow. Kaine's tongue licked at her lips at the thought. Then Emil spoke up and broke her focus again.

 

“Um... K-kaine, I think we should get Nier out of here? Maybe take him back to my home?” His tone high and hopeful as he floated onto the petals and got a closer look. While Nier didn't look too special at first from here the subtle hint of hidden strength could be seen. And if Emil had been honest about his own feelings that he was oh so cute.

 

She would admit that as nice as this moment was this area had been foreign enough before it had melted away and reformed into a giant flower. The thought of having to fight shades while trying to protect an unconscious and nude Nier was distracting and terrifying. “Too far, and I don't feel like getting new rumors that I'm now ferrying around naked young men. We'll take him by my camp, see if we can't get some scraps thrown on him.” Kaine made the mistake of looking down his form, trying to mentally measure just how much cloth was needed. Her guesstimate was probably correct, the problem is it only made her body protest not claiming him there and then.

 

Slowly standing up, her left hand under Nier's back she dragged him upright with her. He was a good bit shorter than her but time would fix that. “Besides I'm sure the bastard sis-con would prefer to be clothed sooner than later. Lest this Onee-san eat him alive.” A grin spread on her face while the tone spoke to her very strong desire to quote “eat” him.

 

“Y-you wouldn't really eat him Kaine, right... RIGHT?!?!?” Emil's panic overrode his common sense to the way Kaine tended to tease. Really if she was honest it was rather cute.

 

Slinging her other arm under Nier's thighs, the boy in a princess carry, she spoke. “Mmm... If he'll let me have a taste test then I certainly won't say no...” With one last deep inhale she pulled his slumbering form closer. Powerful legs carrying her to the edge of the flower where she hopped down. “But for now we should really see about giving him a bit of dignity back.” The soft clack of her heels reverberating against the now strange ground. They would go south and then west, it might take a bit longer with Nier unconscious since she wouldn't want him to get hurt. He seemed to toss a bit in his sleep, fitful and with mumbles.

 

Kaine would have been a very bad liar if she denied being jealous when the word “Yonah” was mumbled. So she busied herself with trying to ignore the handsome boy in her arms. “Emil... w-what happened... where were you? I mean... shit I thought you weren't here anymore...” Tone trailing off as she glanced at him, he was like a little sibling. Complete with a crush on the boy -she- liked.

 

Emil seemed agape for a moment as he floated alongside. Mouth opening and closing a few times with failed sentences. “It took me a while to get everything put back together. But it turned out this body is more sturdy than I had thought.” Kaine was positive by his demeanor and the way he floated about in slow circles that he was proud of himself. “I even found out I can do magic without my hands- er... but it's really hard, so I'd like to avoid that again.” Emil was still nervous, not fully mentally recovered from the trauma of losing his body once.

 

They walked in silence for half an hour, the never setting sun wavering only slightly in the sky. Emil seemed to be trying to ask something but struggling to find the words before blurting it out. “W-weiss, where is he?” The tone somber like he had already guessed something bad from the fact Weiss had neither been with Kaine or Nier.

 

They walked in silence again for several minutes. Kaine's brain scrambling to try and find a delicate way to explain what occurred before letting out a yell in frustration. Turning pink she remembered Nier was asleep in her arms and looked to Emil. “The fucking book went and died before all of us fighting the Shadow lord. Cocky asshole just had to be the savior.... the wierd thing is though I think I even heard him say some nasty things about me where I found Nier...” The insults weren't really in it but she found it difficult to say that Weiss was a friend. It was funny really since without all their bickering it seemed unlikely they would have grown close and subsequently she capable of such selfless actions.

 

The rest of the trip was spent in comfortable silence. Kaine enjoying the reassuring weight of Nier in her arms and the gentle presence that Emil still exuded. After a year of largely isolation part of her wanted to yell in excitement. Two of the five people she had ever viewed as positive influences had returned to her life. A soft smile crossed her lips as the thought of that. This motion was not missed by Emil as he commented. “How nice.”

 

Like a deer in a headlight Kaine realized that Emil knew. The boy always had scary levels of insight but if he knew and spoke too soon to Nier about it... “E-emil it's... you can't fucking tell the little bastard...” The demand was spoken with more than a bit of fear as her lip was chewed. Everything in her body language screamed of how nervous this subject was making her. Sure Kaine could fake confidence with the best of them but right now she was off her game.

 

All he did was hum softly, pleased at the way his companions cheeks had visibly heated. It was like the walls she had always kept up except at camp with him were coming down. Those happy times camping out together, fixing food by the fire while she told some story about an overconfident ass. Did this mean that with Nier back that perhaps the chance for those times to be all the time had arrived? Sure she was on edge but when she forgot to remain vigilant and sharp he could see it. The smooth contour of her heart beating rapidly, one name carved in it. After all he had seen the way Kaine had looked at Nier when she was saved from petrification. At first it had been Acceptance, and then suddenly it had been shock. Her eyes wide as dinner plates, at the time he had mournfully thought that he had competition for Nier.

 

That had of course been before he truly understood what this body of his could and couldn't be. Physical intimacy was denied, though the desperation for it was also removed. So instead friendship and closeness to Nier had been acceptable. Still the loneliness when they sat outside the village, watching fireworks explode in the sky had hurt. “I won't. I'm happy for you Kaine.”

 

The rest of the walk was spent in relative silence, Kaine leading Emil through the labyrinth she had constructed within the tunnels. Eventually coming out to the clearing that she called home. Rows of carefully cultivated plants growing. Her shack looked near as ramshackle as it ever did. “So um... this is my home.” Kaine's voice wavered a bit as she walked into her huts, reverently setting Nier down and swaddling him in a thick blanket.

 

Emil stared around a bit, she had made such massive changes to how she lived. The last time they had passed by here he couldn't ignore how sad it had looked. Now though? Well if the hut was built a bit better it would have passed for a lovely home. There was no missing the way Kaine seemed to mother hen over Nier. The excitement she felt was strong but it seemed that with it a horrifying thought that things could go wrong.

 

Finally satisfied with how she had Nier lain out, a pillow under his head. “Should probably fix some food... He'll be hungry I bet.” There was a rumble in the pit of her stomach at the thought, it was a twofold hunger calling out. “Emil can you do me a favor? I've got some wood prepared for a fire as well as plants. Would you start a fire so I can cook.” She wasn't as good as Nier had been, but three years had been enough time for her lonely heart to try so often to recreate the food from her dreams. Trying to recapture the warm fuzzy moments that had often been associated. To some degree it had worked and more importantly it meant her food was less bland. “Gonna go get us some meat. Figure stick that with some potato and carrots on a skewer.”

 

Emil simply nodded. Watching her sashay back towards the Northern fields. So he busied himself with getting things prepared. Hopefully Nier would wake up soon. There was so much he wanted to say... and if Kaine's behavior was anything to go by so much that she wanted. Piling three wood logs into a pit he snapped his fingers. A strong blaze alighting with a whoosh.

 

So as the fire crackled away Emil floated over the field. Carefully eyeing the plants and selecting healthy carrots and potato. This part was significantly less enjoyable than simply flicking your wrist and making things combust. And so he set to quickly washing the produce before shoving them onto lengths of sticks. Really it was a shame they didn't have access to an assortment of herbs and spices. But Kaine had always been the sort who really roughed it.

 

One of the final trips to the top of the lost shrine. Nier had said something, truly become aware of the condition his companions lived in to support him. Having to camp outside of the safety of the wall. His voice had been edged with anger, and a strong undercurrent of regret. They had played it off as not a big deal, but at least this time they could all be together. Even if that meant living outside the safety of a villages walls.

 

 

 

Darkness, that was the first sensation that he felt. The next thing he realized had been that he was aware. Followed by the realization he had not been aware. His body wouldn't move as he willed it nor would his eyes open. Fear welled up within his heart, had he died? Was this what dying was like?

 

Then it had been a kaleidoscope of colors and images. Painful amounts of noise that no matter how he tried to look away remained front and center. There was little certainty in his heart to the root of what he was seeing. As the experience rained down on him he felt like crying. His heart pounding and aching, was this what a heart breaking sounded like?

 

As suddenly as the experiences had come they disappeared. Once more he was in the dark, alone. The sensation of the pure nothingness overwhelming. Had he the ability to cry; then no doubt he would have filled an ocean with this lingering pain.

 

Like all bad dreams though it passed. The light cracking behind his eyelids, sensation returning as his body responded. He wasn't dead, not yet. He could still save Yonah. Save all his precious people. It didn't dawn on him the strangeness of thinking of precious people. For all his life it had been just Yonah and Mother. A mother who had long since passed from life.

 

His eyes fluttered open, the light stinging as he shifted. His throat felt parched as he let out a small noise. Just a little ways away he could see the hint of a fire flickering. Slowly as he became more alert, Nier looked around with greater attention. A garland of Lunar tears hanging from a stand. There had only been one place he had ever seen those let alone so many. But how had he ended up here?

 

For that matter things looked... different. It was all the same, but something felt off. A yard full of crops, more than he had ever seen. For that matter the hut looked less ragged. More alarmingly though was that he couldn't seem to sit up properly. Part of him cursed the blankets he was wrapped in but mostly he could tell that wasn't the issue. No, his body was acting like he had been asleep for a very long time.

 

Nier resolved himself to try and slowly warm his body up to movement. Alternating little movements along his joints. After spending several minutes on this he found himself feeling overwhelmed. An exhaustion settling over him while he panted. The way his body responded reminded him of when he was using tar to fix the roof. It had been sticky and slow. “N-ngh.” A soft groan unleashed from his lips as he noticed people moving around the fire.

 

Kaine's hunt had been productive. The excess meat could be cured while the fresh was cooked on the spits over the fire. Before she even had a chance to thank Emil though a soft noise caught her attention. It tickled on her ears, so foreign but familiar. As her vision washed over her property it dawned on her. That noise was almost certainly Nier.

 

Her heart had instantly decided that it was now in massive danger, her pulse and blood pressure skyrocketing. Steeling her nerves she strutted towards the hut. The soft clicks ringing out as she entered and then kneeled over him. This was the moment she had waited so long for. Much of it not sure what she was waiting for. She could see his eyes fluttering, those long lashes as they seemed to slowly focus on her. “Rise and shine sis-con.” Fuck she had already messed it up by going straight to teasing.

 

The fuzziness over his mind seemed to lift as he saw Kaine. Her crass words made him a flustered mess, but somehow seeing her was a relief. Like shedding a massive weight from his shoulders. “K-kanhgh” He tried to speak but it hurt, his throat felt dry as he began to hack and cough.

 

Both Emil and Kaine were exceedingly pleased. If nothing else Nier seemed to recall Kaine. Of course now they had the issue of him hacking himself to death. Kaine's eyes had shot wide open as she grabbed a container of water. One hand wrapping under Nier's chin as the other poured water into his mouth slowly. “That's it, just a little at a time you brat. We're trying to keep you alive not drown you. Though with how poorly you swim this might still do it.” A fond little smile spread across her face.

 

He greedily sucked down the proffered water. Parched throat stinging a bit at the moisture. To say Nier was confused at all this was an understatement. The Kaine he knew was standoffish, an oddity that defied fate and slaughtered shades and swore like a sailor. That and while she was every bit as pretty as he recalled she seemed slightly more mature... like there was a subtle change in her body proportions. “K-kaine... w-hat happened? How did I end up here from the forest of myth? The last I recall I was trapped in dreams? And where is Weiss?” He had questions, so many chewing through his soul. It wasn't helped by the alarmed look on Kaine's face when he had mentioned the forest or Weiss. She knew something, he prayed that she wasn't going to try and kill him. In his present state there was no chance of survival.

 

Nodding her head a bit grimly Kaine raced through the options. He didn't recall everything, in fact if his physical age and the mention of forest were anything to go by. Then he had been robbed of almost all their connections. The moment he had declared them friends. On the other hand; that meant she wouldn't have to try and fight up from the friend zone. Shaking her head and then placing her hands gently on his shoulders and helping Nier sit up she spoke. “First we eat, then we'll talk about this.” She noticed how Nier looked like he was about to try and push for answers now. “Please Nier, I can't right now. It's a lot to deal with and you're owed answers. And I'm an irredeemable fuck up, so give me the chance to put it in order?”

 

Emil was particularly disturbed. Based on all the things that Nier had told him in the five years Kaine had been petrified, his memories regressed to just shortly after he had met Kaine. “U-um... hello there Nier.” He waved a skeletal hand, a bit worried Nier might react badly. When the reaction wasn't outright fear and disgust he spoke again. “I'm not sure you remember me, and in fact if I'm right you don't... We're friends. We joined you in your mission to heal Yonah. Then when that went bad we helped you to return her home.”

 

Nier was a bit alarmed by the talking skeleton. But as he kept talking he felt something familiar, reassuring to the boyish voice. Wait a second, “we” as in both of them had joined him? He could see this gentle talking person doing that. But Kaine had been rather gruff. “W-wait, so Yonah? Did we manage it? Are we still in the process?” His eye's expressing hope and worry simultaneously.

 

Kaine wanted to swear and slap Emil for talking to him about that stuff. She settled for shoving several skewers of vegetables and meat into Nier's face. “Food first, then we'll talk about what we did or didn't accomplish...” She shot an irritated glare at Emil. Still at least she could mull it over sharing a meal with Nier. Pleased with her stalling she flopped down beside him, greedily devouring the meal.

 

Niers eyes were shock wide open, he had seen a lot of things. But Kaine, a woman who was rather slim, was devouring massive amounts of food. Frankly it was a bit startling as he nibbled at his own slowly. After several minutes of comfortable silence as they shared a meal he spoke up. “Um... thank you, for helping me. My own village never really helped me.” His eye's downcast and hooded as unpleasant thoughts came.

 

They had both suspected as much that the village Nier had come from was... dysfunctional. But the fact he outright said it meant there was a level of dysfunction that somehow managed to present itself as proper. Kaine wanted to say something, anything really. But the more she thought about it the more it felt like Nier and her were scarily similar. So instead it was Emil that spoke up. “Ah, no need to thank. You helped us as well. We're friends and that's what friends do.”

 

This felt good, Emil thought. Sure there was an undercurrent of wanting to cry because it seemed he had been forgotten. But the dynamic was still there and one they slipped readily into. But he knew they had to address the elephant in the room. They knew more about Nier than he about them. For him that would be an unwinnable situation if they didn't start telling him. “But on the subject of the things you can't remember... or I guess it's more proper to say it's like you never did them. I know that you saved Kaine multiple times on your own. The shades... it may be hard to tell you this.” He paused to consider what he would say carefully while Kaine loudly choked on her food. Her look was one of pure fury, she wasn't ready for this. “The shades are humans... or rather they are the true humans. They ended up that way in an attempt to save themselves.”

 

Niers face had changed from a happy smile to an amazed look. The very idea that he had saved a woman, who by all indications was the stronger of the two before and now, was shocking. “W-wait... so if the shades are the true humans...” The white haired boy struggling to make sense of the implications that shades were humans. “Then... what am I?”

 

Kaine shot Emil the dirtiest look she had ever found the desire to make. She would definitely be telling Nier about how he had once asked to try on her panties. “It's fucking complex brat... but you, and Yonah to a lesser degree, were important.” Fuck now this had ruined a perfectly good meal. Not to mention ruined her pleasant arousal from being so close she could smell Nier. She spoke rudely after a moment of loudly chewing food. “Anyhow it's not important, it changes nothing of the way the world is. Yonah is safe and healthy.” She tried to head Emil off with an explanation that would keep Nier further from the truth. It would do no good for him to know he had single handedly assured humanity's extinction.

 

For a moment Emil thought of asking Kaine what she was doing. Why would she purposefully hide the truth. It then dawned on him, they knew at the end of their journey things were grim. That cast everything they did in an entirely different light. “Mmm... that's true. Far more important is that somehow, someway we're together again!” This was something he was truthfully grateful for. It had been nearly 3 years without hide or hair of them. So much time spent rebuilding his body.

 

Nier was taken back by this jovial mood. After a moment he laughed, the sheets falling down his seated body. After a second he remembered his nudity. A yelp and a deep red flush embracing his cheeks as he yanked the sheet back up. “S-sorry! Also why am I naked!?” Part of him wondered if it was some sort of joke with how Kaine seemed to be treating him.

 

Her brain scrambled at the sight of a flustered and momentarily nude Nier. So many rhetorical answers for his question crossed her mind. 'Oh I just wanted to see your dick.' Or the ever popular. 'You lost a bet in the memories you lost.' Oh oh or even better 'I really wanted to cuddle up to your nude body to use it as my personal heater.'. She was absolutely sure those were all winners. Thankfully she was smart enough to give a plausible answer. “It's how we found you. Maybe you were sick so you stripped all your clothing off? Can't say I really know what gets you off mister sis-con brat.”

 

So they ate in relative comfort. Kaine simply basking in his presence. Nier enjoying the feeling of companionship while Emil seemed to nod off. It was something Kaine had seen more than a few times. The boy didn't need sleep very often but eventually he would need it. This presented her with the knowledge very shortly it would be just her and one mostly defenseless boy. Said boy only protected from her predatory gaze by a blanket.

 

So as time passed slowly Emil's body slumped lower and lower. Till finally with a soft thud he lay on the floor. Kaine acted quickly to ensure Nier didn't ruin her private time by putting a finger to her lip. Softly she spoke “Shhh... he doesn't need sleep often but it's best to be courteous.” The way Nier's white hair bobbed as he nodded his understanding was nice. Like a tree in the wind. God she wanted to shake his trunk. Instead she would for now settle with trying to get him drunk and play some games.

 

With practiced grace she stood up, stalking to a closed container and withdrawing a bottle. When she sat back down directly by Nier she popped the top off with a slight hiss. “A toast to your return. It's nothing very strong though.” She would probably feel bad for lying later on, but for now the idea of drunk games made her giddy. Kaine took a deep swig from the bottle, she could feel the burn but pushed down the urge to cough. “Mmm goes down smooth. Nier, go ahead and try some.”

 

Hesitantly Nier reached out, his right hand grasping the bottle. “Well, a toast can't hurt, can it?” He wondered aloud before tipping it back and taking a gulp. His eye's immediately shot open wide at the way it burned and assaulting his senses. Kaine had lied to him! Swallowing quickly he began to cough and gasp before glaring at her. “K-kaine! You lied!” The shit eating grin on her face told him it had been deliberate. Nier's thoughts wandered slightly as Kaine slithered up into his personal space. She smelled nice he thought, feeling his cheeks heat up.

 

“Mmm... want to play a game?” Kaine chirped up, lips still twisted in a smile as she pulled out a long packaged biscuit. He could hear the wrapper crinkle and break, the smell of sugar in the air. “If you win I'll answer one question... if I win well... “ Her voice trailed off, eyes lingering on the object of her affection, that white hair begged for a tousle.

 

Nier wasn't sure what the cookie was for. But this was a chance, an opportunity for answers. He wasn't a total fool, even he had picked up on her reluctance to answer some of his questions. Still he only mulled it over for a second or so before speaking up. “What game?” That gleam in her eye told Nier that he may have made a mistake.

 

She wanted to purr, or maybe yell in glee. Every step seemed to (mostly) go her way. “You get one game, this biscuit is the root of the game.” Her thighs shifted slightly as she noticed the way he stared at her incredulously. Brain positively on fire she thought. 'Yes, look at me more. Think of me more, as I have spent every day for three years thinking of the you I could not remember.' “So the rule for this game is this, if your mouth comes off you lose. If the other person gets to the middle of the biscuit first, you lose. Questions?”

 

Blinking slightly at her explanation he slowly spoke up. “B-but... there's only the one biscuit...? I mean how is that supposed to work if we don't have two?” This game was making no sense to him even as the alcohol she had tricked him into imbibing did its job. His desires growing stronger and the chains he bound himself with weakening. The binding that was Yonah now only a quiet voice in his head.

 

This was the make or break moment. Kaine could tell either he would bite or it would backfire magnificently. Still if it was the latter she could just say she was messing with him. It wouldn't strictly be a lie either. “Mmm... it wouldn't be very interesting if we had a separate one would it? Soooo... are you in or out, tick tock goes the Kaine clock.” A bit of added pressure should prevent him from thinking too hard over it.

 

So they were supposed to each start at one end? Seemed simple enough, and Kaine from what he had seen had been shy around people. Nier couldn't see himself not winning. Kaine was Kaine even if she was a bit odd now. “Alright, just remember to answer my question.” Nier scooted closer to her with hands clutching the blanket to cover himself. He watched a bit confused as a momentary smile graced her lips before she placed the tip of the biscuit in her mouth. He couldn't help but swallow loudly, his nerves starting to fray the closer they were.

 

'Wonderful' Thought Kaine, step one of getting him away from Yonah is going perfect. To say she was greedy was an understatement, she didn't like to share and she didn't want to be selfless. Why return him to Yonah if she could have him for herself. Their eyes locked as Nier gingerly placed himself opposite her on the cookie. Heart pounding hard in her chest as she matched his pace deliberately. Winning or losing, neither was strictly her goal.

 

Everything about this was making his cheeks warm more. The desire to yank himself away growing stronger as he tried to avoid looking directly at her. A nibble here, a nibble there. Nier had never considered how difficult it would be as the distance decreased. She had smelled nice from the start but it only grew more intense. Steady drum of his heart no longer able to contain itself peacefully. Beat shifting till it was cacophonic, denying him peace of mind. Like that he came to a pause, mind overloaded as he tried to process the mere centimeters between their lips.

 

Kaine was ready to flip out. An intense desire to commit violence or run Nier over with her potty mouth. But it was too soon for that, she needed to be patient. The only way she could win what she wanted out of this game was avoiding winning or losing. So she sat patient before finally seeing Nier sluggishly begin to nibble forward. 'Oh? Is he hoping I'll give up first... this fucking cute boy. I just want to confine him to a castle all for myself...' Her thoughts growing more amorous as a slight pink flush embraced her cheeks. Three centimeters remained, another nibble down. Not more than a centimeter now to go. Neither of them seemed to move for the longest time. It's with a crack as she moved herself a bit more forward, all he had to do was come forward. Her lips would be waiting. Instead he yanked back with a yelp and his face growing more cherry like.

 

Sixteen years, that was how long Nier had been alive. In those sixteen years he had dealt with many horrible things. Things like _this_ had been the outlier. A strange detour in the tragedy that was his life. All was sure is he had panicked and bitten down. Then a sharp pain and inky blackness as he watched Kaine through a haze scramble to check on him.

 

 


	2. Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder links at the bottom.

 

First it was dark, then like the other things he had seen came colors. Sounds and pain came next till it finally settled. The scene before him was both well known and yet so strange. This was the library, a place Yonah loved. A place that he could go to find work reliably.

 

Yet it was also not the library he knew. The ceiling was gone, the edges ragged. Surely this would result in the damage to the books? As he spun looking over the damage his eyes gravitated to the central stairs. Between them a pillar of stone in the shape of something soft and familiar. Normally in his dreams he never saw his own body though. In this one it was the next thing he was aware of.

 

Feet clapping against the stone floor Nier's approach towards that figure was slow. It felt morose and bereft of any pleasure. Step by step the features of the stone became more clear. His eye's felt wet with unshed tears. The sensation of loss stung him viciously. Like the waves of a storm he had seen on the day after his worst in seafront despair washed over him. Only this despair was rooted not in the loss of innocence or purity.

 

Throat constricting as he gulped, he could tell his face was one of pain. Placing his hands to either side of the figure he tried to stand a bit higher. First upon the balls of his feet. But that wasn't enough, he couldn't see and he hated it. So upon his toes did he perch precariously, lips naturally gravitating towards her frozen expression. Her own looked as smooth as glass, and surely just as cold.

 

But he didn't reach, he wasn't enough. He hadn't been enough and so this had happened to her. She had been the only one strong enough. A pain lit up in his left shoulder, he could see the bandages that swarmed the area. The tell tale badge of crimson staining. Guilt, ugly guilt and want poured into what remained of his soul... wait did he even have one? Did it matter?

 

 

And then once more it is the library, but his bandages are gone. His pride feels stronger, but there's an undercurrent of hate and resentment. The roof no longer in ruins, though patchwork rays of light do filter in. The heavy sound of footsteps ring, and he knows they are his.

 

It hits him after a moment as he approaches the central stair, his vision is higher. His clothing is different. It struck him as though his clothing had grown up as well as him. What a strange thought. So much is not as it was, but it all feels alright. Even the hair that hands wild from his head. Truly a mane fit for the blood thirsty beast he has become.

 

Still the sound of metal plates shifting filled the empty void. Hands gently pressing against the smooth curves he knows so well. Yes every day he's come here, for how long? Nier can't be sure, but it's become a ritual. The exact meaning and intent of the ritual as well as his own desires for it are less clear but all the same he does it.

 

Only unlike how it started he no longer need to stand on tip toe. No instead he must lean down slightly, the cold feeling of stone lips meeting his own. His heart beats harder and it hurts. The ache is too much.

 

Nier woke with a shout of despair and frustration ringing in his head.

 

 

 

 

Once more he woke groggily. Eye's trying to make sense of the blurry sights around him. He was still in Kaine's hut. What sort of dream was that? Struggling to make sense of the quickly fading dream he threw his head back in frustration. The sound of a grunt and the sensation of softness on the back of his head surprising him. “What was that?” Voice a low whisper he tried to stand up.

 

The emphasis was on try, because he quickly realized there was a pair of strong arms wrapped around his chest. Twisting his neck about face he nearly sputtered a bit. The softness that he had felt had been Kaine. Part of him was screaming 'run away that sensuality was too scary'... the strange part was his other half relished in her touch. The faint fluttering filling his belly as he remembered the feeling of cold stone on his lips.

 

Breathing a bit more rapidly he resolved that he was stuck. That Kaine was clearly a heavy sleeper. “...I hope you're okay Yonah.” Face morose as he reclined back against the taller woman. For how strong she was he had expected her to feel less soft.

 

“You know it's rude to think of someone else when you're in a woman's arms...” Kaine's warm breath washed over his right ear shocking him. He had been sure she was passed out with how she hadn't responded. It was frustrating feeling like she was always making him look silly. An angry blush spreading over his cheeks. “Good, now you're aware...” Voice chirping in again, sounding faintly upbeat? “Nier... get some rest, tomorrow we'll go to your village.” She sounded tired too, and worried.

 

Gently Nier tried to reach his hands up to Kaine's shock. The nimble hands managing to fumble in the relative dark and stroke her red cheeks. “T-there's something you're scared to tell me huh?” She could faintly see how his brows scrunched up, a hint of worry for her perhaps.

 

Humming softly Kaine did her best to resist stroking and rubbing her hands against his bare chest. Instead managing to get off with just leaning into his hands. “Mmm.... Yonah probably doesn't remember you... sorry brat but that may be an issue with a lot of people.”

 

“Has it been that long?” Nier's confusion was audible as he tried to soothe the older woman. There was something oddly relaxing about laying here. Touching and being touched.

 

Fuck she didn't want to tell him this. But this was as good a chance as any. In this moment he was calm and in her arms. Humming again she pressed her nose into his messy white hair. “It's been eight years Nier... y-you're a special situation... me to a lesser degree as well.”

 

Nier tried to process this new information. There were many things he wanted to ask. Or words that would appropriately sum up this new information. Instead he uttered a word he had once heard Kaine swear. “Fuck...”

 

 

 

The travel had been easy enough, though he had been bothered by the lack of a weapon. Well that and the idea that Kaine and Emil would protect him. But watching them in action was something special. The aggression and fury they responded to any hostility with was amazing. Kaine had told him that he would be even more amazing with time. Now he was starting to doubt that after they had finally entered his home village. He had recognized one of the guards and said hello. Only to be stared at before being told freaks weren't welcome.

 

He hadn't been sure what to expect when Kaine had told him it was unlikely Yonah remembered him. The very idea seemed absurd. But as they approached his home, he could already see that time had kept going. And a young woman, probably his age was checking the mailbox. It dawned on him with shock that it must be Yonah. The pale skin and hair, they had been the only ones like that. As they walked together in a close pack, the villagers had been visibly hostile. Even remarking that he looked shady.

 

Then like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds Yonah's head turned. Her expression visibly joyful as she dashed at them. They had been wrong she remembered him. There was no way his precious little sister would forget him.

 

That hopeful high crashed hard as she hugged Kaine. “Lady Kaine! I haven't seen you in weeks!” Bubbly and excited as she paid only minimal attention to the others before realizing. Turning to them she bowed politely. “It's a pleasure to meet Lady Kaine's companions, my name is Yonah.” There it was, the crushing blow.

 

Nier felt like crying... or was it dying? On one hand everything about her being better was true. She was strong and walking in the light, but this was cruel. What kind of fate steals away the memories of the one you did it all for to begin?

 

Emil picked up on his distress. The way Nier's shoulders tensed and the eye white revealing. Quickly he pressed himself to his side, hugging him tightly. “K-kaine, I'm going to take Nier to look for some weaponry.” Quickly leading Nier away from the source of all his suffering. Both girls watched them leave. Yonah with curiosity while Kaine cursed at not being the one able to comfort him at this time.

 

Emil led him away from the little house that was separated from all the rest. The market place would have weapons they could check as well as hopefully some proper clothing. He rather hoped that they would be able to get him something like what he had worn before as an adult. “S-so Nier. We're going to look for weapons. I know there's the blacksmith but I think we should get you some clothing.”

 

Nier didn't do much to indicate he heard. Just silently following head hung darkly. “I don't have any money you know...” Yonah had been his everything. All the horrible things he had experienced and endured. Soft wheezes wracked his form as his eyes threatened to spill.

 

Emil knew that reaction. Had heard those sort of wheezes. He was fortunate, he remembered things like Kaine. Slowing down his pace he wrapped a skeletal arm around Nier. “Nier, you did so much for me, for Kaine... I know you can't remember it. But we'll take care of you.” Emil allowed the mood to sit in a pregnant pause for a moment before continuing. “We're friends. Till the very end.” He was trying his best to smile now with a head that was wholly incapable of the muscle movement necessary.

 

For a moment Emil had thought he might react badly. Instead his affection was returned with a hug as Nier fought back tears. “T-thank you.” Small sobs choked back with a great amount of effort. As they walked into the market he could see that things had changed. People were gone, supplies had visibly dropped in quantity. Things had been on the down turn in his memories. This though? It felt like he was seeing the dying gasps of his village.

 

The pair of them carried on to a general store. The shopkeeper only had two sets of clothing. It ended up costing them seven hundred gold. Truthfully Nier hated the colors. The shirts were white and had lacing down the chest. Meanwhile the pair of shorts would be luck to extend past mid thighs. He was especially unsure how to feel about it given the boots they had procured. The pair of boots were a slight heeled affair that went all the way to mid thigh. Frankly he thought it was more the sort of thing Kaine would wear.

 

Emil had insisted he change into them. Nier cursed slightly as he worked his way into the clothing behind a backdrop. “T-this doesn't feel exactly right.” Nier could have sworn that the shorts were hugging his body a bit more than comfortable. The damned white shirt made him feel like something cheap, used. If Nier was honest he might even confess he liked the added height of the boots. There was something empowering to it and the way they clung to his legs. That might just also be because they made up for how little the damned shorts covered... fucking red shorts.

 

The clapping and awe from Emil when he exited the booth shocked him. “You look just like I remember!” Pausing for a moment to appraise his figure a bit more he spoke again. “Well maybe a bit less armored. Oh and the lack of a blade. But we can fix that!” Nodding happily Emil and Nier began walking towards the smithy. The ringing sound of a hammer on steel.

 

Nier inhaled deeply. This was a smell he remembered so well and felt so normal. They could see a large display of weapons. Short blades as well as longer weapons. “See anything you like just tell me.” A deep gruff voice spoke up from the anvil. He held a curved blade up to eyeball the cutting edge.

 

Emil gently nudged Nier towards the stand. “Pick a short sword and a long blade. You may not be able to use the second now, but you will. You'll be amazing.” He spoke gently as he watched the other move slowly towards the stand.

 

Nier felt a bit lost, he was being told to pick two. Any two pairs of weapons to carry with him. Still the blade the smith was working on looked like a suitable one. It was short and curved. He couldn't help but think it would cut especially well. Hanging upon the wall a particular blade stood out to him. It was a cruel thing, possessing two horns at the end of its long blade. One of which was clearly broken off. On closer look he was sure it had the motif of a bulls head. Truly an aggressive blade. Emil had said that he would be amazing, that it would be within use. So why not dream big and push for a blade as suitably ruined as he himself seemed to be. Robbed of the world he had known.

 

“Sir the blade you're working on and that large horned one. How much for the pair of them?” His voice inquired and the smith looked up. A steady eye appraising him before speaking up.

 

“The one I'm working on is Twenty thousand... frankly I'm not sure I should even entertain telling you bout the big un. There's no way you'll be able to use it... but sure why not thirty thousand. So all together fifty.” His tone dismissive of the pair as he slid the curved blade into a sheath. Nier had wanted to speak up in anger only for Emil to throw a fat pouch of gold at the smiths feet.

 

“We'll be taking the pair of them. Thank you for your concern.” Emil proceeded to do something with his hands, the large blade disappearing from existence. “Nier, that should have things taken care of. We should go find Kaine.”

 

Nier couldn't help but blink in amazement of what had just happened. The smith seemed just as shell shocked by it as he passed the curved blade to the white haired boy. “A-alright.” He nodded as he followed the cloaked skeleton back towards the home he had once shared with Yonah. Shit thinking about that still hurt.

 

They walked slowly through the marketplace. Nier couldn't miss the way things in the area were visibly declining. So far everything lined up with what he had been told and already knew. After all he wasn't blind before, he knew it was a matter of time. “S-sorry about that Nier...” He perked up at the sound of Emil's soft voice. The other boy seemed like such a paradox, naive and yet somehow mature. “I mean... I know we sorta told you about it... but seeing it is a bit different; isn't it?”

 

“Mmm.... it is. I guess I just always thought we would be together.” Thoughts meandering as his mind went back to his deceased mothers diary. “But... I suppose it was natural someday we would be seperated...” Right foot lashing out and kicking a small rock into a stone wall he stifled a sniffle. “jus thought it would be because one of us died...” Still at least this way Yonah seemed well. That had been all he had ever really wanted was to give her a better life.

 

Emil didn't really know what to say in reply to this sort of confession. This was a side of Nier that he had not been able to see before. The young man within who had been despairing for so long. Instead when everything went wrong he had grown so fast. He couldn't forget all the times Sebastian and himself had to bandage Nier up. How many hundreds of shades did he slaughter in his fury once he was well enough to fight? “That sounds hard... you know you don't have to shoulder it yourself, right? Kaine and I are here and either of us would do... well a lot.” Soft voice wavering as he reminded himself the limitations of his own body now. After all a skeleton couldn't keep one warm in the night.

 

Nier nodded, his hair still loose and hanging. How many years had it been since he had felt safe leaving his hair down? It was like the old emotional wound had scarred over. “Thanks Emil... Kaine said something to me this early morning... that it's been eight years since we met...” The unspoken question in that statement he was trying to still find answers to.

 

Emil laughed a bit, pleased that Kaine was at least telling him bits and pieces as it was an option. “It's true, for some reason when we got you back...” His four arms made a shrugging motion before prattling on. “So the you we retrieved lost time, but at the same time. I'm not sure you did.” One of his right hands thumbed at where his nose would have been. “I mean... by everything we understand your memories of us should be borderline strangers... Yet you warmed up so quickly...”

 

Nier blinked at this. It was true he couldn't recall having ever met Emil, let alone having a close relationship to Kaine. Yet for some reason every interaction with them came so naturally, to say nothing of his odd dream. “... what do you think it means...?” He hesitantly asked the other boy.

 

Emil's ever present grin seemed truly jovial as he spoke this time. “I think the memories are still there, rattling around and waiting to come out.” Momentarily remembering something he chattered quickly. “Oh but don't trust too much of the absurd things Kaine says. She's wonderful company, but sometimes she exaggerates.” If at all possible, Emil wanted the knowledge he had asked Kaine to try on her panties to never make it to Nier.

 

So they walked together in a peaceful silence. Somber like the grave but lacking in sorrow. Nier smiled a bit to himself, it did all feel correct. Well outside of being treated as a horrific outsider. Was this the sort of life Kaine always had? He didn't think without them he would have been able to keep going. All his young life he had fought and scraped together to keep his sister alive. Now that connection was as if it never was. He clutched his new blade close to his chest, blissfully unaware that like himself it had a dark history.

 

They could see Kaine trying talking to Yonah. She looked rather impatient and frustrated. Nier imagined that it was likely a byproduct of Yonah's strong willed nature. Voices drifting down the hill to tickle their ears. “..no.. he's spec... I'm flattered, b-...” Emil and him reached the top of the hill just in time to see Yonah run back into her house and slam the door. Nier was fairly certain he had seen tears.

 

Kaine merely sighed resting her face in her hands before lifting it. Eye's blinking a few times as she took in the now clothed and armed Nier. It was different, refreshingly so, but all the tell tale signs were there. “Good choices brat. The sword should be an easy one for you to get used to. Emil you did get the other one like we talked?”

 

'Other one?' Nier thought before it dawned on him. She must have meant the other larger blade. It still seemed like a waste to him, but every time he protested she had simply told him that he would grow. Right foot tapping slightly as he thought.

 

The tapping was what drew Kaine's eyes lower. She both immediately regretted it and loved it. Nier was clad in tight black boots, they went all the way to his thighs and even somehow manged to look masculine despite a three inch heel. 'Shit... how do I get me a pair of those in my bed with nothing else on....' Her brain wandered for a moment before recalling there had been a question. “You're going to get big, promise. You'll make me look like a litle bitch before it's over. So you'll need a fitting blade.” Her hopes soared at the knowledge of the man he would be. Not that the present was undesirable.

 

Emil took this as the time to speak up. “Kaine's right. The first time I saw you, you were much larger than her.” Part of him debated mentioning handsome; at the same time asking what was the point. Flesh needed flesh. But he could at least support him emotionally. Slowly they began to meander south, Emil explaining a bit of the history behind his home. That there might be shades but shouldn't be many.

 

“That sounds like a really big house.” Had been Niers only reply as they left the village of his “birth”. Gates slamming behind them. The southern plains would lead them home.

 

 

 

 

They had been welcomed into Emil's home with open arms. Though the butler, his name was Sebastian as Nier had learned. Had inquired as to who the young man was, while simultaneously being all smiles with Kaine. It didn't bother him that nobody seemed to know him, but for some reason watching another man get friendly with Kaine did.

 

Sebastian had led them down the wing with the rooms and shown him to his room. When he had made to take Kaine further in to her room she put her foot down loudly. The resounding clack startling everyone else. “I'll stay in this room. No reason to have us all spread out.” Her tone leaving no room to argue as she opened the door opposite of Nier's to inspect it. Internally she grumbled that Nier's room should be shared with her.

 

From there the group had settled into a rather luxurious dining room to discuss plans. Sebastian busied himself with fixing a proper meal. Nier was the one to break the silence. “So... this seems like a lot to maintain. I think Kaine and I should help. I'm not great at a lot, but I can hunt and maybe sell the byproducts to get things we need.” His eye's wandering across the wide room and trying to look anywhere but Kaine's cleavage.

 

Emil chattered back happily. “We do have a fair bit stored up, but it's not a bad idea.” Skeletal hands motioning in excitement. Nier had only had a few small things to test his new blade on so they weren't sure how strong he was. Secretly Emil suspected that some of the strength from who he had been likely remained as well as the memories. The question was how much.

 

Kaine however didn't like the way Nier spoke. The choice of the word “I” implied alone. There was literally zero chance of her ever allowing that, frankly she didn't like letting him out of her sight. The problem was how to voice her displeasure and demand his company? “Oi! Brat, I fought hard enough to get you back once. I'm not letting you fuck off solo and get reamed by a boar.” Fuck, that had come off a bit more hostile than she had intended. Her heels clacked away dangerously under the table.

 

Nier had simply smiled at her, an expression full of pain with a hint of something Kaine couldn't identify. After all what chance did she have of understanding a feeling the boy wasn't even sure of. “Alright, that's probably a good point. After all the shades aren't gone...” Slowly he stood from the table, chair scraping loudly against the floor. Collecting his things he looked to Kaine.

 

Something about the lunar tear in her hair was so nostalgic for him. At first he had thought it was due to his recollection of a conversation he and Yonah had once about lunar tears. Swallowing visibly he realized how he had been staring. The look on Kaine's face had gone from mocking, to neutral and finally settled in a panic from his failure to reply. Blinking he processed the words spewing from those soft looking lips. “H-hey!? Ni-”

 

Finally he replied. “Sorry I got a bit distracted” Bodily moving to leave the room. A sputtering and flustered Kaine threw back her chair in a clatter before giving chase.

 

“Hey! What do you think you're doing?” Her frustration was mounting, first he seemed melancholic and sad. Then she had caught him just staring at her face, where he had then failed to even recognize that she had teased him. At first the assumption had been he was trying to ignore it, but when it failed to even make him blush that had gone out the window. Since when did he have invulnerability to her teasing about devouring him?

 

 

 

So they spent time this way, in the daytime hours Nier would perform various odd jobs about the manor. With one of the three other occupants always keeping an eye on him. Generally every other day was used as a hunt while the days between would be a rest.

 

Kaine was finding herself more and more sexually frustrated. It had even gotten to the point where after she could tell Nier was asleep she would creep out. Settling herself in front of his room with a cloth stuffed into her mouth and working to completion. The only noises a muffled call of his name, and the slick noise of flesh. Each and every time she would ritualistically clean the site of her shame.

 

Like this a few weeks passed, finally she was no longer able to bear it. This feeling of separation had caused her to throw herself into anything to distract from it. She had even gotten to the point of fixing the front entrance stairs. What she had found later once exploring the upper floor had made her exceedingly giddy as a plan formed.

 

 

 

“Nier, I found something... come.” Kaine forced her voice to be authoritative as she worked through her panic. She had been fortunate and found a perfect replica of the hair tie he had always used. It was a good chance to show him her appreciation as well as affection. Now she just had to follow through and present it simply and not tease him.

 

Nier blinked for a moment before replying and following her pace. “Oh? Did you find any information on what happened to me?” It was odd for her to be so vague so he had to figure it was something significant as she lead him from the wing of the mansion they inhabited to the second floor that had been cut off till repairs recently. A left at the first fork before following that down five doors and entering a room. It was rather lavish Nier found himself thinking as he looked about. The sort of room he imagined a young Yonah would have adored. Oh... right... she wasn't a kid anymore, she didn't remember or even need him.

 

Kaine shut the door slowly behind them as she noticed Nier seemed to have inspected the room before his body language went dark. “Shit” She thought, she didn't want him down, frankly she wanted him high as a kite and ready to actually reciprocate her heat. Thighs shifting a bit as she tried to figure out a way to break him out of it before sighing and walking in front of him. “Oi, sis-con. I didn't bring you here so you could imagine plowing Yonah.” That should do the trick as she grabbed something from atop a dresser and dangled it in front of him.

 

Nier startled as he flushed. “K-kaine! I n-no that's not!” Behavior panicked before it dawned on him the way she was smiling at him. Had she figured out he was mentally unwell for a moment and tried to help in her own way? It had to be.

 

Kaine hummed softly, pleased at the fact his mind was no longer dwelling on any -other- woman. Her pride and desire just couldn't take the idea of him thinking about anyone else. Even if the other woman was his own damn sister. If push came to shove she was sure that was a fight she would lose if it was fair. So she wasn't going to fight fair. “I found this, it's a lot like your hair tie... don't you think?”

 

Nier lit up with excitement at this, a sign perhaps that he had existed remained, that wasn't Kaine or Emil? His right hand reach out to take it from Kaine. It never reached because she pulled it back and held it high. “K-kaine! Don't tease me please... I want to see it.” His face nervous as he kept trying to reach it, body drawing unconsciously closer to her.

 

She really hadn't intended to tease him like... well like this. The problem was that Kaine just sucked at being lovey dovey. So what had been planned to be a gift had turned into teasing him by holding it just out of reach. Heart thudding loudly in her chest with how close he got. It wasn't fair, didn't he know what just being around did to her? As a young girl she had been denied everything she wanted. So was it so wrong to push for what she wanted here and now? Eye's locking to Niers as she looked down at the boy who was now on his tip toes trying to reach her left hand. How could he not feel her heart ready to leap out of her chest with the way he was now leaning against her breasts?

 

It was pure agony she remarked in her head. She was so close to what she wanted, perhaps all she had ever truly wanted other than friends? She had friends thanks to Nier, but she wanted more than that from him. The way her body responded to his cloth shrouded form touching her testified to it. Thighs quivering a bit as arousal struck her on all fronts. How could he not feel her heat? Her nipples were pebbled up like sharp rocks and digging into Nier's own chest. To say nothing of how she was half way to a full erection prodding the boy in the lower stomach. Oh and to make matters worse she could feel moisture drip down her thighs.

 

“K-kaine! Cmon don't tease me so much!” Nier protested as he kept trying to grab her hand, but she always shifted it just out of reach. This constant body contact was starting to get to him. Sure he had the body of a very young man, but she was still a woman. A pretty one at that, constantly parading around in lingerie in front of him! Everything about this was overwhelming and so warm. Sure his vivid dreams seemed to convey a disturbing comfort with Kaine... more specifically the idea that Kaine could be his other half. This and that though were so different. Something about this, about her, was drawing him in. Just like every time he had ever tried to learn to swim only to sink.

 

Kaine could feel her face getting warmer. Still she wasn't going to let go or look away. The first to do so would lose. And she was fucking tired of losing everything she loved. Nier wasn't pulling away, no far from it he seemed to only get closer. Heat growing in the pit of her belly she decided to make a gambit. Left hand shooting out to grasp his right holding it tightly as she drew him closer. Right arm and hand slipping around his back, hand resting in the small of his back as she drew his face closer to her own. There was no question he was blushing, the red and even the hints of his own arousal said so. But would he accept it? Was her heart safe with him?

 

Nier was panicking. He could feel her heat, and he was definitely hearing someones heart... was it his own? His face was certainly warm, but her lips looked so soft. So inviting as she parted them slightly. Everything was so close, and unlike when he fell into the water there was a welcoming draw to this. A desire to throw caution to the wind. So he did. Pressing forward Nier's lips crashed softly into the shore of Kaine's mouth. Desperation striking him as he tried to, in his limited experience, express his attraction. Once upon a time everything to do with sexuality had disgusted him. She seemed to be the singular exception. At what point had they begun revolving around each other?

 

Cloud nine, she was convinced cloud nine could be found in this young mans embrace. Sure at present he was shorter and weaker than her. But memory did not lie on his kindness, nor did she think it would deceive her on the masterpiece of a man he would become. So she did the only thing her addled brain could think to do. Kaine moaned softly and reciprocated in kind to his clumsy kissing. Right hand clutching desperately to his back, formerly bandage coated hand interlocking fingers with his own. It was all so warm, so fuzzy like a sheep. Slowly she tried to pull him back with her, the bed could equalize their disparity. It was the point of equality.

 

Nier could feel her almost pull away. Despair filled him before her embrace began to tug him along. Uncertainty on where she wanted to take this. Not that he had a moment to think of what this was. Tongue far too consumed with tasting her mouths depths. She was like an orchestra for him, soft noises and moans. Why was someone so lovely willing to touch a defiled boy? He yelped in surprise when suddenly he was dragged along with her onto the bed. “W-wah... K-kaine...”

 

This was it, this marked the moment of no return... or had that already happened? Did their shared embrace mean more than she thought? So she laid there an impish smirk painted on her face, the hint of a flush sitting heavy. Oh how cute he was when surprised, her left hand held his a little lighter as she presented her whole to him. Let him choose where he might touch.

 

His throat bobbed as he gulped audibly. Why hadn't she retreated from him? Why did she smile like that, it made him ache so. Flushed and overwhelmed he pressed his head to her chest. The steady lubbub of her heart reassuring. That this was alright, that intimacy wasn't forbidden for him.

 

Oh fuck he was so cute. She had know this the moment he had come back to reality, but this? This was no fair to her arousal addled brain. Those soft slick lips of his were so close to her breasts. Would he kiss her there if she asked? Would she need to ask? “O-oi... brat... don't just stare...” She tried to spur him on with a taunt, but the second she spoke and started stuttering she was pretty sure she lost. There was no way he couldn't have put it together.

 

She wanted more. She wanted more from him. Nier flushed a deeper crimson as his body pulsed with want. A want that was built upon a bedrock of complex feelings. Softly he rolled to the side, situating himself alongside her left side as they held hands. His free left hand rolled up from her thigh. Digits gently tracing circles on her pale skin. He gulped as he struggled to decide if he wanted to look at her skin or her face. Her breathing was clearly slow and heavy. The sultry look in her eyes one that promised things he couldn't conceive.

 

Kaine had decided he was a cruel man. How could he just pull his body away while touching her so gently. It made her wonder if this was how Fyra had felt with Sechs? Everywhere his fingers touched seemed to burst into pleasant warmth. Nor did he seem to object to her abnormality if the hand drawing closer to her overly full panties was anything to go by. Damnit Kaine be brave, don't let the brat control everything. You were the elder when we met, so dammit be aggressive! “N-nier... you don't have to do that if you don-”

 

He could tell where that sentence was going. Could see it in her eyes, the soft uncertainty. He couldn't recall everything properly, but he could recall that pained look. The problem is without his memories he didn't know the words for this, but he knew an action. He held her closer, his lips interrupting her wavering will. The mingling of spit rekindling his heat to new levels. Left hand gently teasing her swollen organ over the cloth that confined it.

 

This was it. She had died and gone to paradise. Someone wanted her, wanted to touch and hold her. His hand grasping her warm pulsing length, and she groaned. The brat sure seemed to have more experience than she did with how easily she was getting boxed in. She wasn't sure how long he robbed her of breathe before breaking away, a thin strand of spit connecting them. Eyes locked to each other as she felt her heart thud away. She wanted to say something, anything, but she didn't trust herself to not run him over with aggression and swears. If she didn't know better he seemed to have esp because his hand chose that moment to slowly begin to stroke.

 

He wasn't entirely sure how to please Kaine right, but this didn't seem wrong. At least if the way she moaned in name, her toes visibly curling right along side. Nier felt his bravery growing with every sensual noise from her throat. Emboldened his lips began to suck and kiss down her neck. Would her eyes be as wide as dinner plates?

 

Oh fuck yes. Please don't stop trailing those kisses down, touch me more. Call my name and touch me intimately. Kaine's thoughts were descending down a mad rabbit hole. “N-nier...nnngh m-more... “ She could see him glance up to her, something like a smile graced his face. Then it hit her and she visibly shook, his lips and teeth gently tugging and teasing her right breast. His efforts freeing a lightly browned nub, pebbled so strongly. She visibly trembled as she sat exposed, his affections momentarily stopped.

 

Nier was admittedly a bit confused on what he should do in this moment. She was definitely begging for his affection. Her tone had been dripping in it. Slowly he eased himself over her torso, lips and tongue lightly teasing her freed nipple. Left hand still slowly stroking her now more than slightly red organ, the hint of pre dribbling from her crown.

 

Her moans grew louder as she felt Nier draw her within. The soft suckling at her breast spurring her hips info a steady rocking. Soft groans rolling off her tongue as she watched him touching her. Loving both aspects of this cursed body. “N-nier...” His name was all she managed to croak out as she clutched his hand with her left while the right crossed her body. Steadily palming the crotch of his clothing. The warmth of his arousal seeping through easily in a reassuring display of their sexual compatibility.

 

Groaning softly Kaine threw herself on top of him. Grinding her full hips down into his clothed pelvis as she made doe eye's at him. Well, maybe not doe eyes, these were a bit more aggressive. Left hand still clutching his right to the mattress while her right pressed down on the opposite side. “Nier... this Onee-san is giving you an option...” Pausing to lick her lips, hips gyrating slowly. “You can walk away now... or I'm going to fuck your brains out till the only thing you know to say is my name!” Throat visibly moving as she gulped nervously. If her wants weren't clear before they were now.

 

He could feel the heat, and there was definitely a dampness on his groin. He had every chance to say no, to turn away. Kaine was making it clear she only wanted it if he wanted her. His cheeks flushed as he pulled his hand from hers before wrapping both pairs about her waist. He couldn't help it, nervous digits pulling the bow tie loose. His pale hands caressing her slightly paler skin. Nier couldn't help but wonder how she didn't burn. Such thoughts were thrown to the side as Kaine's lips descended on his. A violent display of affection and desire, teeth tugging at his lower lips.

 

Grinning she pulled away from Nier, hips swaying. This was good, he was proactive and wanted her nude as well. Digits sliding down to her waist Kaine dragged her showy panties down. Finally slinging them to the far corner of her room. The air felt cold to her slick nethers. Slinking back up to him, digits hooking into the waistband as she undid them. “That's a yes right?” Leaning closer she pressed her lips into the crook of his neck. Focus divided between fumbling with getting his sex into the air and raising all the hickeys.

 

Nier would have been a dirty liar if he said that he knew what he was doing. In this moment he knew only a few things. Firstly that Kaine was without doubt the prettiest girl he had ever known. Second of all the extra equipment she had been packing was not a negative. Strangely it almost felt like a positive. As if the knowledge, he had more places to touch her, meant that there was no chance his name would stay off her tongue. He lifted his hips slightly as Kaine kept incessantly tugging at his shorts. They hadn't been anything special just something picked up in the village. What had shocked him after they were off was just how much pre had managed to pool.

 

Based on the way her eyes had shot open wide Kaine was too. “I-i jus-” Nier tried to find the right words only for her to swoop back in. A kiss that was slick and warm, her tongue invading. Almost as if she was daring him to try and be sorry for his positive reaction.

 

As suddenly as the kiss had begun she broke it, tongue tip licking her lips as a few strands of spit between them broke. Kaine could see just how much pre Nier had managed to produce. Frankly the sheer volume of it made her giddy on the inside as she slid down the length of his body. Lips pressing wet kisses down his belly. Softly humming her right hand began to slowly stroke him, thumb and forefinger rubbing across the slit of Nier's crown. For her efforts she was rewarded with loud groans, his thighs visibly quaking. “Hey... brat?”

 

Nier responded hesitantly, his torso still covered by a plain white shirt. “Kaine? What is it?” She was being uncharacteristically timid.

 

Taking a deep breath Kaine stared him down from between his legs. “I'm gonna take a taste test... so don't fucking try and run away or I'll crush your god damn testicles...” Fuck the swears were probably not needed but she couldn't seem to keep from switching. Huffing to herself Kaine stuck her tongue out. Pink muscle running the length of Nier's Turgidity. The taste growing stronger and muskier the closer to the crown. That was bitter, even as love struck for the boy as she was, keeping from gagging a bit wasn't easy.

 

Nier watched Kaine's movement transition with the grace of moving water. All lips and tongue as a warm humming surrounded his engorged member. His hands scrambled for purchase in her hair even as she began to softly bob up and down his length. It took him a moment as he stared down with a flushed face to see that she kept glancing back up at him. The slick noise of her efforts filling his ears with thoughts. Desire for her surging desperately as his toes curled.

 

Sure enough Kaine had been right in all her expectations. He was rather salty, a little bitter but there was a subtle musk. Her right hand gently toyed with his family jewels as she pulled back with a wet pop. She could feel the warmth of his right hand stroking her jawline. “Sure know how to let a girl know she's appreciated...” She stared up at his flushed features, her left hand reflexively lowering to her own ache. Kaine began to kiss and lick anew at Nier's equipment, digits clasping and jerking in blissful relief on herself. Nuzzling her face against his spit slicked nethers Kaine groaned out a confession. “F-fuck you... you left me for so long... but just like this I can't stay mad... You're no fair you rotten bastard.”

 

It wasn't his fault, well not exactly. Kaine knew that, but the loneliness had been so overwhelming. She didn't want this private intimate moment to get derailed with her pettiness. So before he even had a chance to say anything again she resumed. Filling her mouth to the limit with his length, softly humming as she worked on both of them. The raging fire in her belly never ceasing to spur her onward. His scent filling her nostrils while the taste sat heavy upon her tongue.

 

Nier had been uncertain what to think or do, and stroking Kaine's features... That had been like an impulse, one that he hadn't dared to defy. Then like lightning she had struck him with whiplash. She had always been good at that hadn't she? Sitting up straighter he watched her performance. The way her hips and backside shook and swayed. The slurping of her mouth like she had found something tasty. Another flash of familiarity in the depths of his mind.

 

Oh, that made sense. It was a given she couldn't experience much by just touching him. That hand that seemed both delicate and brutish was desperately cranking away. It felt somehow unfair to her, they were... well they were something, so it should be his duty to please her, right? Kaine's own noises growing louder forming a serenade for only him. With a shiver that trailed from his core to his extremities Nier fell back. The warm sensation of her tongue peaking out between her lips eliciting a groan of appreciation. “K-kaine-san...”

 

Slowly drawing back from her taste test Kaine debated how to address that elephant in the room. She didn't want to be 'Kaine-san'. A small frown on her features as she began to slowly slide onto Nier's lap. His spit slicked length cool to her skin, thighs straddling his lap. “Nier, hands. Tits. Now.” Tone leaving little room for argument as Kaine watched him sit back up.

 

The clumsy hands of the man she loved lighting her nerves on fire. She quivered and shook slightly in response, hips grinding experimentally down against his erection. It wasn't a sensation that she couldn't enjoy. Biting her lower lip softly she watched in baited breath as Nier's digits began to manipulate her stiff nipples.

 

He wasn't a man with lots of experience. Only a boy with a fire burning in his belly as he looked upon Kaine's bare form. Those slender pale arms wrapping about his neck making him swallow nervously. The way she gyrated on his lap left little room for thought. Leaning forward he looked towards her face for approval. Those formerly pale features had a hazy flush and an expression he didn't exactly get. Besides if she didn't want him she would have no issue throwing him off. Steeling his bravery Nier pressed his mouth against the dark circle upon a pale breast.

 

Gently pressing down with his teeth he gave an exploratory tug. The sudden sensation of her arms and legs wrapping around him as a soft moan rolled from Kaine's tongue was the reward. The scrape of nails dragging across his back slowly, Kaine bodily pulling his heat closer to her own. Attentively Nier tried to keep paying attention to her, one hand trying to gently squeeze her left breast. Mouth far too busy and full trying to gently suckle at her other teat.

 

Kaine clutched to his body, breathing unsteadily. A blank look on her face as she panted near Nier's right ear. She could feel her own excitement growing, slick nethers grinding firmly against his stiffness. Her thighs felt like they were on fire as she lifted herself up slightly from Nier's lap. Slowly she began to settle back down. Vaguely she could hear Nier gasp, an arm wrapping about her.

 

Everything was happening so quickly to Nier. They had gone from friends to suddenly kissing. Now here he was with Kaine perched atop him slowly going down. Molten heat embracing, surrounding his erection, a private embrace between the pair. Clutching desperately at Kaine's backside with his right hand he tried to rock his hips upwards. Soft moans echoing from the pairs entwined forms.

 

It kept up this way, the pace growing more frantic. Kaine's fingernails digging in a bit more deeply, her second sex alternating between shaking and being sandwiched between their rapidly sweat soaked bodies. The noise of wet flesh slapping into each other growing. Nier could intimately feel a sense of loss every time his length was withdrawn. Still the way she squeezed down and the noises she made as they came back together spurred him forward. His face fully flushed Nier burried it in the crook of Kaine's neck. Teeth and lips nipping and kissing at her pale flesh.

 

Every nip, every thrust was rapidly undoing Kaine's restraint. Everything was just as she felt it should be. She didn't mean to scratch his back to hell and back. The problem was she needed to let it out somehow, and her tongue didn't want to obey. All that kept coming out from her mouth was the words 'Nier' and 'more'. Not her most erudite moment, but she wasn't a classy woman. All she needed was this moment and every future moment of intimacy. The feeling of Nier's warmth filling an emotional void. How they fit together physically just right.

 

Just like this her brain turned fuzzy and she let out a wail. “N-nier-!” In every sense at this moment she clamped down on Nier. Vaguely she was away of his affections not stopping. His thrusts no longer as jerky but still needy. Like this she coasted on cloud nine, her orgasm kept rolling by the continued stimulation. Feet and toes cramping painfully as they curled impusively.

 

Eventually though it came to a close, clarity returning to her half lidded eyes. Nier's own face looking right back, every bit as nervous and flushed. Two thoughts crossed her mind in this moment as she licked her lips. First that she wanted to know how she fucked up a perfectly good plan. Second she really wanted to kiss the boy. On the first no satisfactory answer could or would be had. Her dissatisfaction was relieved as she became aware of Nier's soft lips touching her own. A sense of hesitation that was quickly thrown away. Everything would die, but she could have what she wanted before then.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=10834835  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=11378645  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=23103856  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=11122589  
> https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=10879213
> 
> So just an edit/FYI. I am working on a second fic in this particular category. So feedback would be appreciated. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
